


Cat-boy Tommy Novak

by Sample003



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, But He Gets Better, Butt Plugs, Cas has a twin, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Sam, Dean's kinda a jerk, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plushophilia, Rimming, Size Difference, Spanking, Teddy Bears, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Wincest Undertones, Work In Progress, baby talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sample003/pseuds/Sample003
Summary: Jimmy Novak had a twin named Thomas Novak. On a hunt our trio stumble upon Tommy but now he's magically a cat-boy...<><><>I have chosen not to label this as "underage" because Tommy has the memory and brain capabilities of his adult-self. Being a cat-boy was a safe and sane choice he made.I haven't thought this story through. I'm just writing when inspiration strikes me. Feedback is welcome!!!





	1. Chapter 1

“Brover?”

The question didn’t make sense. It was obvious that he was trying to say ‘brother’ but had trouble with the ‘th’ sound. But he had directed the question at Cas and he was obviously not possessed by an angel. Sam, Dean, and Cas exchanged confused glances with each other. 

“Brover!”

He decided that Cas was indeed his brother and launched himself into his arms. The individual in question was a boy… Sort of. He was the size and structure of a 7 year old boy. But he had a few features that were not human-like. He had a set of cat-ears on the top of his head that seemed to be for appearances only, as he had also had human ears. The cat-ears blended into his head seamlessly in a mass of jet-black hair and fur. He had a long, thin tail at the base of his spin, almost 2 feet long. He wore jean shorts that were low on his hips, and a shirt that was much too short, but the reason was clear… He needed room for his tail. His canine teeth were slightly pronounced and pointed. And finally, his hands were replaced with black and dark grey cat-paws. If this boy had been born a human, magic must have caused the body modifications. The trio had never seen anything like it before today. 

Cas held the boy in an awkward hug, unsure of what to do. “Brother?” Cas asked.

“Jimmy, Jimmy! I Tommy!” the boy exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The realization that this boy was connected to Jimmy Novak made all three men’s eyebrows unfurrow and eyes widen.

“Your name is Tommy? Thomas Novak?” Cas asked, attempting to detach from the boy in order to see him better. 

“Uuhuuuh,” the boy nodded as he finally took a small step back from Cas, “I Tommy!” he repeated while pointing to his chest with a small furry, padded and clawed finger.

“Who’s Thomas Novak?” Sam asked. 

“He’s Jimmy’s twin,” Cas responded, “but they hadn’t seen each other in years.”

“Twin?!” Dean exclaimed, “this is a child and not even fully human, how is he your twin?”

“I cat-boy!” Tommy explained simply. To emphasize, he spun around and shook his hips from side-to-side to show off his tail, then spun back around to face the three and ran his paws over his cat-ears.

Dean, Sam, and Cas had no response to this. They just looked at Tommy with their mouths open. 

“What’s going on here? Who are you?” a plump woman asked as she approached them, looking very concerned.

“Missy, Missy! Jimmy is brover!” Tommy explained to her. She seemed just as surprised to see them as they were to see Tommy.

“I don’t understand. Who are you? Why are you here? Where’s Clay?” she took Tommy by the shoulder and placed him behind her, ignoring his joyful excitement as he bounced on the balls of his feet, unable to stand still. 

Clay happened to be the witch they had just killed for selling unstable magical objects to people across New England and causing nearly a dozen fatalities. They were weary to disclose that information yet, in case this woman, Missy, happened to be a witch as well. 

“Look, Missy - “ Sam began.

“It’s Melissa, only the kids call me Missy because it’s easier to say,” she snapped. 

That’s when the three men actually took a good look around them. They were standing in a daycare hidden in an abandoned factory. The bright colors were shocking in contrast to the dilapidation outside. But the strangest thing were the other “kids.” Ranging from around 3 years of age to 9, all of them had animal-like features of some of kind; dogs, rabbits, mice, and other cats.

Sam did not finish his sentence to Melissa. He was in too much shock. Somehow, this beat the time Dean walked into their hotel room after magically becoming 14 years old. 

“Whoever you are, whatever you’re doing, you’re not supposed to be here. Now sit down, I have to call Clay,” Melissa directed, while reaching into her pocket for her cell phone. 

“Clay is dead,” Dean blurted out. 

The room went silent. All the kids stopped playing and looked up. Tommy stopped bouncing and frowned deeply. 

“Smooth Dean,” Sam whispered. 

Dean scoffed at his brother chastising him and turned back to Melissa, “Here’s the deal, if you’re not a witch, there’s no reason for us to hurt you or anyone else.”

“Witch?” Melissa breathed out, still in shock, “No, no one here can do magic except for Clay. We all need him. You killed him? Why would you do that?”

Melissa had begun to back away with Tommy in tow. Her eyes darted around for an escape route. 

“Wait, wait,” Sam said, holding his arms out to show he had no weapons, “Clay was responsible for people’s deaths. What do you mean, you need him?”

“Nooo!” Tommy shouted, making everyone jump. His eyes were filled with tears and he was tugging on Melissa’s shirt. When she didn’t respond he turned in and ran to the group of children, who had huddled together and held each other. Melissa wobbled to the nearest chair before collapsing into it and holding her head in her hands.

“This can’t be happening,” she whispered. 

“We’re not going to hurt you, or anyone else,” Sam said, slowly approaching her, “but you have to tell us what’s going on right now.”

“These kids,” she said, waving to the group of around ten animal-children, “They were all adults before Clay’s magic. They chose to regress in age and take on the characteristics of an animal. Most of them are married. Their partners are at work right now, they have normal jobs. I just watch the kids during weekdays. But we need Clay! He protects us and guides us! He has to change them back when they’re ready! He… he... “ 

Melissa broke into sobs, “What will we do?!”

“Ok, calm down, it’s ok Melissa,” Sam soothed, patting her shoulder gingerly, “We have access to magic and spells and we can help everyone turn back soon.”

“Soon?!” Melissa shrieked, startling Sam, “But what if they don’t want to turn back now? You can’t do this to us! I have to call the adults right now!” 

With that, Melissa jumped from the chair and ran to an office with a glass wall and no door, just a child fence in the door frame. 

“Dude,” Dean said, “what the hell is going on?”

The three looked at each other, once again at a loss for words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes home with our trio. They learn about Tommy's special needs as a cat-boy.

Hours later, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Tommy arrived at the bunker. 

All the adult-partners’ arrived within 15 minutes of Melissa’s phone call and all of them were in hysterics, which caused all the kids to be in hysterics. According to them, all of the kids were indeed turned into animal-children with their consent and their partner’s approval. The connection they shared was undeniable, as hugs and chaste kisses were exchanged between the kids and their adult-partners. They explained that the change was supposed to be temporary; to live in a way they never thought would be possible, free from responsibilities, to fulfill lifelong fantasies. But no one wanted to stay that way forever, as they had all agreed upon a certain timeframe and/or life events that would result in their time as an animal-child to be over. Most agreed upon five years, at the most, or if a serious illness or death struck their family. 

Tommy’s situation was a little different. He did not have an adult-partner. Years ago, he had “come out” to Jimmy and Amelia, shortly after their engagement. He confided with them that he was gay and hoped they would understand and still love him. Unfortunately, the Christian ministry they followed at the time condemned homosexuality. They told Tommy he was always loved by them and Jesus, but his sexuality and relationships were wrong. Rejected, Tommy left and never saw them again. He found his way to Clay and the community he had created. Tommy found new brothers and sisters among the kids and decided to be one of them. He was never alone after that, as each family brought him in for some time and treated him as their own. Sometimes Clay took him in as well. No one felt like he was a burden or wrong in any way. He was truly loved.

From what the hunters can gather, Clay did not inform anyone that he was having money problems, but he had gotten himself in a jam and tried using magic to get out of it. Unfortunately for him, Clay was a better magician on people than objects and his spells went awry. 

Now, Sam, Dean, and Cas had Tommy and a list of people who needed the cure, once they could find it. Without Clay, they worried if a cure was even possible. 

“Wooaahhh,” Tommy gasped upon entering the bunker. “Cas live here!?” he asked.

“Yes,” Cas replied. They had explained that Cas was an angel and Jimmy had agreed to be his vessel, but Jimmy’s soul had gone on to heaven some time ago. Tommy seemed to understand and had cried. But now he seemed to have accepted this fact “You live here too now.”

Tommy jumped up and down and clapped his paws together in glee, “Wiv ‘Melia?”

The three exchanged looks again. “No Tommy, Amelia isn’t here anymore either. You’ll live here with me, Sam, and Dean until we can turn you back.”

“Don’t wanna turn back,” Tommy pouted as his shoulder slumped and his cat-ears wilted a bit.

“Ok, we won’t discuss that now,” Cas said. 

“Let’s find you a room, Tommy” Sam said, changing the subject and holding out his hand for Tommy to take. Tommy hadn’t detached his paw from Cas’ hand since leaving the daycare. Since he couldn’t hold on with fingers, he dug his claws into Cas’ hand every time he tried to pull away. 

“Tommy room?” he asked. 

“Yes, a room just for you Tommy.” Sam said kindly.

“Noooo!” Tommy sobbed, nails digging into Cas’ arm as he wiped the tears that were rapidly falling with the back of his other paw. Cas hissed in pain.

“Oh come on! I’m so tired of this kid crying! I’m getting beer,” Dean said, descending the stairs.

“Ok ok,” Sam said quickly, “No room for Tommy, got it. Where do you want to sleep then?”

“Wiv Cas,” he mumbled through hiccups.

“But I don’t sleep,” Cas replied, looking at Sam for guidance. 

“Well I guess you’ll have to lay with him until he falls asleep. I have no idea what to do, this is so weird.” Sam said, exhausted.

Tommy nodded his head in agreement so they all went downstairs to unwind. 

“Bafroom,” Tommy requested. 

“Bathroom? Right around there,” Sam said while pointing to the door.

Tommy looked at him, confused. “Bafroom,” he said again. 

“Ok,” Sam said annoyed, but walked to the bathroom door and pointing inside of it, “Right here, Tommy.”

Tommy looked up at Cas. “Bafroom. Cas wipe Tommy,” he said while holding up the bottom of his finger-less paws to show that such a task was impossible for him to do alone.

“Oh no,” Sam said, looking at Cas. “He’s saying that he needs help wiping after he uses the bathroom. Melissa and the other adults must have done it for him.” 

“Are you kidding me?!” Dean had returned with a six-pack from the fridge. “This is insane. Completely insane.”

Tears welled in Tommy’s eyes again. 

“Shhh shh, Dean! Tommy, it’s ok, don’t listen to Dean, don’t cry,” Sam said, going down on a knee to get on his level, but Sam was still quite a bit taller than Tommy this way. 

“How about I help you this time and Cas will help you next time? He hasn’t used the bathroom much in his life.” Sam said, holding out his hand again.

This time Tommy placed his paw on Sam’s hand and Sam wrapped his fingers around the soft fur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy discovers Dean and Cas are in a relationship. Tommy has a crush on Dean. Things get awkward.

Life with Tommy was… odd… but nice. Sam took on the caregiver role more than Cas and Dean. Sam couldn’t blame Cas, he struggled with having any human-related roles. Dean couldn’t get over his discomfort that Tommy was a cat-boy. And it didn’t help that Tommy avoided Dean and tended to blush when they were together. Sam knew Tommy had a crush on Dean but just thought it was cute.

Sam quickly found that he couldn’t keep up with Tommy’s small bladder after two nights of bed wetting, one accident during the day, and lots of embarrassed tears from Tommy. Sam had no choice but to put him in diapers. Tommy wasn’t interested in them at first, and asked Sam to help him in the bathroom the first time he had to go after being put in the diaper. But the second time Sam and Cas were away from the bunker and he was alone with Dean. Dean had never helped Tommy with the bathroom so he stood in a corner, used his diaper, and cried. After that, Tommy realized how much easier it was to keep playing with toys or reading when he had a diaper on and no more tears were shed. 

Sam enjoyed caring for Tommy and the two become close. After Tommy's first night sleeping with Cas, he moved to Sam's room. Sam put his foot down as he felt sharing a bed was unnecessary so he went out and rented a toddler bed. Tommy pouted, since he had been sharing a bed with someone since becoming a cat-boy, but his “adult brain” seemed to understand the need for boundaries between two adult men.

Sam began to understand that Tommy had all his adult memories and could process information like an adult, it just took him a little longer. Tommy's infantile speech was both a choice and a conditioned response; he had been a cat-boy for six years now. Being around other animal-children and being expected to talk like one had grown on him. It was habit now, and a habit that he didn't seem eager to break. 

One day, Sam and Tommy were doing some coloring books in the bunker. Dean was walking Cas to the door and gave him a kiss goodbye. Tommy dropped the crayon he was holding. Only Sam noticed. 

“Hey Tommy, I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but since Jimmy left Cas’ body, Dean and Cas have become an item. They're really private about it. I know it must be hard to process since Jimmy was so hard on your for being gay.” 

Tommy's eyes welled with tears, “Jimmy hate Tommy.” 

“No no, Jimmy didn't hate you, he just didn't understand,” Sam soothed, rubbing his shoulders. 

“Jimmy did hate Tommy ‘n he’b reawy hate cat-boy!” Tommy sobbed. This got Dean's attention, Cas had left. 

When Tommy saw Dean walking over he became inconsolable, “Bean hate cat-boy too!”

Dean froze, completely at a loss for what to do.

“No one hates you, Tommy,” Sam said, “We love you, don't worry.”

Unbeknownst to Tommy, Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. He wasn't sure if ‘love’ was the right word for it. Sam shot him an angry ‘you better get on board with this right now’ look. 

“Yeah, Tommy. I know it's been weird but I love you and care about you,” Dean forced out, for Sam's sake. 

Tommy continued to cry, “Tommy miss fwiens,” he mumbled.

“Friends?” Sam clarified. 

Tommy nodded his head yes and Sam pulled him into his lap for a hug, then felt that his diaper was wet. 

“I know Tommy, I'm sorry. Here, how about Dean changes your diaper this time? To show he doesn't hate you,” as Sam said this he shot Dean another serious look. 

“Sure Tommy, I'll take care of you too, cuz I'm your friend,” Dean said through gritted teeth. It's not that he disliked Tommy, he just found the whole situation to be very weird. 

Sam lifted Tommy onto the table for his change, wiped his face with baby wipes, and left to get a clean diaper.

Dean took over and stood between Tommy's legs which were hanging off the table. 

“Ok here we go,” he said, more to himself than Tommy. 

Now that he was here, Dean found his paternal instincts kicking in. He remembered doing this with Sam and Lisa's young relatives. No big deal. To cheer Tommy up he poked his belly button after lifting his shirt. 

Tommy giggled and wiped remaining tears from his face with the back of his paw. Tommy's smile flashed his adorable teeth and brilliantly blue eyes up at Dean.

“Wow,” Dean said, “Your eyes are just like Cas’. But I guess they would be, since you're twins,” he chuckled to himself as he removed Tommy's pants and soiled diaper. Dean cleaned him up with a wipe, then gave his belly some more gentle pokes as they waited for Sam to return with a fresh diaper.

Tommy giggled and squirmed, “Beeaan!” he whined, gently batting at the poking fingers. 

Suddenly Tommy froze, a look of horror replacing glee. Dean stopped, immediately worried. “What's wrong?” he asked. But then he saw it, Tommy's little prick filling up from the little acorn it had been. Dean and Tommy looked equally mortified and embarrassed. 

Sam finally returned with the diaper, which Dean snatched from his hands and attempted to put on Tommy before Sam could see and cause more embarrassment. 

Unfortunately, he saw. 

Sam looked at Dean's distraught expression and laughed, clapping him on the back, “Dean it's not a big deal, it happens to him every morning. It doesn't mean anything.”

“Hey!” Tommy said, indignantly, much to Sam and Dean's surprise. 

“What?” Sam asked, then paused before saying, “Wait a minute Tommy. Did you… Did you have a sexual relationship with Clay and the other people you stayed with?”

Tommy crossed his arms, humphed, and looked away from the brothers. 

“I can't do this,” Dean said, “we gotta change him back, ASAP.”

“Nooooo,” Tommy wailed and started crying again. 

Despite being weirded out, Sam took pity on Tommy and picked him up to soothe him. 

“Bean hate Tommy!” he wailed as Dean walked away to his room and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy shows off. Sam learns a little more about Tommy.

The next few days were tense. No one knew how to act around each other anymore. Sam, Dean, and Cas doubled their efforts to find a magic cure for Tommy and the other animal-children. 

“Why why why?!” Dean exclaimed one evening. “Why would anyone be sexually aroused by this crap and decide to use magic to get their rocks off?!” 

Unfortunately, Tommy was walking by them as they sat hunched over ancient spell books, and heard Dean's frustration. Tommy stopped in his tracks, cat-ears laying back on his head, and glared at Dean. Sam, Cas, and Dean froze and looked at Tommy. 

Tommy's eyes darted to the three of them as he thought about the insult. 

“Wanna know why, Dean?” he asked slowly, voice lower than normal and pronouncing Dean's name correctly. He jutted his chin up with an indignant humph in Dean's direction, then walked quickly and confidently to Cas. He pulled the chair out from under the table and got into Cas’ lap before anyone could react. He stretched out his claws and gently scraped them over Cas’ neck, leaving tiny pink lines in their wake. Cas couldn't help but shiver in response. 

“Pwease master, may Tommy have your mwilk?” he purred in his ear as his tail and cat-ears twitched. He kissed Cas’ cheek and poked a small, pink, and soft tongue out to give his cheek a tiny lick, before jumping off his lap and leaving, slamming the door to his and Sam's room. 

No one spoke for a few moments as the three realized they were all hard in their pants. Then they all jumped up and found something to clean up or do, anything to distract themselves from what they just witnessed. And how it made them feel. 

That night, Sam felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same room as Tommy, but knew Tommy would feel rejected if he tried to sleep somewhere else. They were silent as they went through their bedtime routine until Sam decided to ask, “Tommy, were you in love? With Clay or any of the others?” 

Tommy's eyes widened, surprised by the question. He thought about it for a while before shaking his head no and saying, “Tommy love Clay, Tommy not in love wiv Clay,” emphasizing the words ‘in love.’

“Why did you decide to do this Tommy?”

Again, Tommy took a while to answer. “Cuz Tommy fwee.” 

“Free from what?”

“Pain. ‘ejection. Cat-boy loved,” he replied, bright blue eyes filling with tears at the memory of all the times he was rejected for being himself. 

Sam gave him a small, sad smile. In a way, he could relate. A life free from pain did sound appealing. 

“Ok Tommy, that's enough big-boy talk for today, let's get you into bed.” 

Tommy giggled and held up his arms for Sam to pick him up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ^.^

Two weeks passed and all clues towards a solution lead to dead-ends. Sam, Dean, and Cas began to fear that a cure was impossible without the witch who concocted the spell. 

The more the men were filled with doubt, the more Tommy became depressed with his new life. Tommy was lonely and bored without fellow animal-children to play with and adults caring for him 24/7. Tommy was also becoming unbearably sexually frustrated. 

Then Sam caught Tommy humping a stuffed teddy. 

Everyone agreed that Tommy was able to be alone for short periods of time. He could take care of himself for a few hours. Sam, Dean, and Cas had all left the bunker and told Tommy that Sam would be back in two hours. Sam ended up coming back after only an hour. Apparently, Tommy didn’t hear him come in or walk towards their room. 

Sam hadn’t even considered the fact that Tommy couldn’t jack off like a normal boy. So there he was, sitting on the floor in nothing but a diaper, straddling his teddy and shifting his hips back and forth. Sam realized that this was quite clever, since Tommy would cum in the diaper and it wouldn’t be noticeable during changing. Tommy’s back was to the open door of the bedroom and Sam found himself frozen, watching. Tommy’s slim back muscles flexing with movement. His cat-tail twitching with pleasure. And tiny gasps and moans just barely audible to Sam. 

After a few more thrusts, Tommy stopped and slammed his fist on the floor. Sam thought he was cumming but then heard him sob and let out a despaired, “Damnit!”

‘It’s not enough stimulation to cum,’ Sam thought as he watched Tommy’s harsh breathing slow down. 

After weeks of caring for him, doing his best to make him happy under the circumstances, Sam couldn’t help himself. He cleared his throat to let Tommy know he was there. 

Tommy gasped and whipped his head around in shock, “Sammy no!” he said, horrified. 

“It’s ok, Tommy. I… I’ll help you,” he said, still uncertain but moving forward anyway. He picked Tommy up and placed him on his bed. Tommy placed his paws over his tented diaper to hide his erection. Sam took his wrists and moved them to his sides before undoing his clean diaper and watching his small, red prick bounce up. Tommy’s eyes leaked in embarrassment. 

“Shhh, it’s ok,” Sam repeated, “Sammy will make it better, ok?”

Tommy sniffled but stopped crying and nodded. “Pwease Sammy. Peepee hurts.” 

“I know it does Tommy,” Sam said as he gathered some of the precum and tentatively stroked him with his thumb and forefinger. It wasn’t sexy, but it seemed to help, as Tommy moaned in pleasure. It only took three strokes and Tommy was cumming onto his belly as tears fell from his eyes again, but now from relief. 

“Tommy made cummies!” Tommy said happily, clapping his paws together. Sam couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at his reaction. 

“Sammy feed Tommy cummies,” he ordered. Sam lifted an eyebrow at him. Tommy pawed at Sam’s wrist, pushing it towards his cum-covered stomach. Sam decided to just follow his lead, since all lines were already crossed. Sam scooped up the cum with his fingers and brought them to Tommy’s mouth. Tommy looked happier than Sam had ever seen him as he stuck out his tongue, licked at Sam’s fingers and hummed in satisfaction. “Tank you Sammy,” Tommy said, lips wrapping around his fingers and pulling them in suckle.

“Jesus Tommy,” Sam hissed at the obscene picture before him. Tommy, the spitting image of his brother’s boyfriend only child-like and cat-like licking and sucking at his fingers like they were a tasty treat. Tommy giggled. 

“Tommy make Sammy ‘cited,” he said, brushing his small foot over Sam's “excited” erection. Sam blushed. 

“May Tommy have Sammy's mwilk?” the cat-boy asked, batting his eyelashes up at Sam. 

“I don't know Tommy… We shouldn't…” but his resolve wavered more as Tommy flipped onto his hands and knees to wave his bottom at Sam. 

“Mwiiiiilk pweeaase” Tommy keened, looking over his shoulder at Sam as he reached back, digging his claws in his cheeks to spread them. Sam's eyes widened upon seeing his puckered hole winking at him and dribbling clear fluid. 

“Tommy,” he gasped, finding it difficult to breathe and find words. “How… Why?”

“Clay made cat-boy slick for ‘cited cocks. Tommy loves mwilk ‘n cocks. Tommy make slick now!” 

“Clay… slick…” Sam repeated as he was reminded that Tommy wanted this. He asked to be made this way. To be used this way. 

Sam unzipped his pants and Tommy started to purr and wiggle his hips faster in anticipation. 

Sam chuckled, “Ok Tommy but you're gonna have to hold still.” Sam pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his hard, leaking cock. 

“Tommy stay still for Sammy's miwlk?” Tommy moaned out. 

“Yeah Tommy. Do you need to be stretched first?” he asked, but already lining himself up with Tommy's hole.

“Nooo Sammy! Pwease!” Tommy begged.

And Sam delivered, sliding into the cat-boy easily despite his massive size. Tommy was truly made for this, inside and out. 

“Ooohhh Sammy yeesss!” Tommy keened.

Sam was at a loss for words so instincts took over and he fucked the cat-boy into his mattress. It had been months since Sam had sex so he didn't last long. He came deep inside Tommy with a long, loud moan. 

Before Sam pulled out he took a moment to just feel Tommy as he ran his hands all over his body. Sam quickly learned that Tommy had cum again, shooting down his tummy and chest. 

“Wow,” Sam said, breathlessly. He slowly eased out of the cat-boy. Before he could slide all the way out, Tommy stopped him. 

“Plug!” Tommy yelled, stiffening all over and clenching around Sam, making him hiss. 

“Butt plug?” Sam asked. Tommy nodded.

“Shit, I'm sorry Tommy I don't have one,” Sam said. 

“Ok, feed Tommy miwlk ‘n cummies!” Tommy ordered, unclenching and pushing Sam out before flopping onto his back, pulling his legs up, and opening his mouth in anticipation. 

“Jesus Tommy,” Sam said again. But he did as he was told, running his fingers thru the cum dripping down Tommy's bum and thighs and pushing in the hole to scoop it all out. Tommy pushed down to help Sam get all of it. Sam’s cock quickly came back to life and continued to twitch as he fed Tommy his fingers. Once they were clean Sam scooped up Tommy's cum from his tummy and chest and fed that to him too. 

“Tank you Sammy,” Tommy said as his eyes drooped while he continued to suckle Sam's fingers. In less than 2 minutes Tommy was asleep. Sam brushed Tommy's jet-black hair off his forehead. Then he tucked the cat-boy into his bed to nap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has regrets. Dean and Cas find out. Tommy shows off a bit more.

Upon leaving his room, with Tommy snoozing peacefully in his bed, a wave of guilt washed over Sam. 

What. The. Fuck. This was not normal. This was not ok. Sam began to panic as he realized that his caregiver/little-one dynamic between he and Tommy was forever changed. And what about Dean and Cas? He couldn't keep this a secret, they all lived in too close quarters for this kind of secret. 

Sam didn’t realize how long he had been standing in the hallway, frozen in panic. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Dean’s voice broke through Sam’s racing thoughts. 

“Me? Um. Well. I’m just…” Fuck. This was bad. 

“Are you ok?” Dean asked, big brother concern all over his face. Then his eyes darted to the open door to Sam’s room, with Tommy in his bed, sheets and blanket all rumpled up, one pillow had been knocked on the ground. It was too obvious what had happened between those signs and Sam’s hair a little tousled and clothes a little askew. Fuck. 

“No… Sam, did you? Are you kidding me? Please tell me there is another explanation for all this,” he said, waving dramatically between Sam and his bedroom. 

Sam couldn’t speak so he just hung his head in shame, tears welling up in his eyes. Damnit. Sam hadn’t cried in front of Dean, outside life and death situations, in over two decades. He willed the tears away and took a deep breath. 

Just then, Cas joined them. “What’s going on?” he asked, taking in the whole scene and realizing what was going on. He sensed an angry outburst bubbling beneath the surface of Dean’s composure. 

“Come on, Dean. There’s no reason to get upset over this. Try to have an open mind,” Cas counseled. 

“No. Nope. Nuhuu. This is not happening,” he said simply before stomping out of the hallway and out bunker. 

The dam broke in Sam. “I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry,” he said, guilty tears falling freely. 

“Sammy?” A little voice called from his bed. 

“Oh god, no Tommy,” Sam said, terrified of Tommy finding out how bad he felt after having sex with him.

“Sammy?” he repeated, “Why you cwyin’? Tommy nakey an’ no diapy. Bafroom?” he asked, walking up to Sam and Cas, stark naked. 

“See? Nakey,” Tommy giggled, wagging his hips back and forth in front of Cas. Tommy always enjoyed the shocked, wide-eyed expression from Cas. He wouldn’t be acting this way if Dean was still around. 

“I’m ok Tommy. Yes let’s get you to the bathroom, then we’ll put a new diaper on you,” Sam pulled himself together, taking Tommy’s paw and leading him to the bathroom. 

After Tommy was done, cleaned up, and back in a diaper and clothes, he confronted Sam, clearing his throat the way he did when he wanted to talk less baby-ish, “Sammy regret being with Tommy,” he told Sam, rather than asking. 

“I don’t know Tommy. I’ve never done anything like that before. I’m so confused. I’m not gay and I don’t like kids that way. I just saw how you were in pain and I didn’t think. I’m so confused.” 

Tommy took his time to think about this. 

“I sowey you caught me wiv teddy.” Tommy said, hanging his head in shame and regret. 

“I need time to think about this… Can I buy you anything to help you? Since the teddy didn’t work and I’m unsure if I want to do that again.”

Tommy immediately began to cry but nodded his head in agreement. Sam opened up his laptop and logged onto Amazon, searching for sex toys. He helped Tommy scroll through the options. Tommy chose a large, vibrating butt plug. Sam ordered it and the two continued with their day in silence. Dean returned late that night, hammered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam buys Tommy a toy to go solo with, but ends up sticking around. Sam makes a decision about their relationship.

The 2-day shipping of Tommy’s butt plug lead to more awkwardness. Sam continued to change his diapers, dress and undress him, give him baths, feed him, read with him, and play with him. But in a much more clinical manner. No more pokes, tickles, and giggles. Tommy was clearly more depressed. But he perked up as Sam unpacked the plug, cleaned it with soap and water, and showed Tommy how to turn it on and off and the different settings. Tommy smiled ear to ear and could not sit still, which meant he was constantly bouncing on the balls of his feet or rocking back and forth. 

It was adorable. Sam ached for that smile and those eyes. But he was still confused and his insides felt like they were twisted up into knots. He took Tommy to his room, layed the plug on Tommy’s bed with some towels, and put in a CD to drown out any noises Tommy would make. Sam told Tommy that he would return when the CD was over, in about 40 minutes. He asked Tommy to cover himself with a towel when he knocked on the door. Tommy nodded his head but didn’t speak, clearly torn between his excitement of the new toy and his disappointment that Sam would not be involved. Sam shut and locked the door behind him. 

He knew he should walk away. Go to the library. Or the kitchen. Or anywhere except standing right outside his bedroom door. But he couldn’t move. 

The music played on. But Sam still heard the buzzing when Tommy got the vibrator turned on. He heard the grunts of effort as Tommy slowly sank down on the bulb, while keeping it in place. He heard the whine of pleasure and relief when he got it all the way in. He heard the huffs and moans as Tommy bounced up and down on the plug. And he heard when a name tumbled out in between his panting. But it wasn’t ‘Sammy,’ as he was expecting.

“Dean… Dean… Dean! Ooohhh pwease Dean… pwease… Daddy! Yes Daddy yes!” 

Sam had to admit he was a little crushed that Tommy wasn’t thinking about him, considering all he had done for the cat-boy while Dean did nothing. But he also had to admit that Daddy Dean was lecherously hot. Fuck. Sam could not be more confused about what was right and wrong. 

He resisted the urge to jerk off right then and there. He finally moved one foot in front of the other and reached the kitchen. Beer. Yes, that will help. Luckily, he found a six-pack in the fridge. 

All too soon, the faint music from his room ended. Slowly, three beers in, he stood and walked to his room. He knocked lightly, counted to 10, then unlocked the door and entered. 

Tommy was on his bed, towel laid over his crotch and plug wrapped neatly in another towel beside him. His cheeks were flushed, hair awry, and a thin sheen of sweat all over him. It was an adorable display of debauchery. Which caused Sam to forget how to breathe. 

“Bubble baf?” Tommy asked, smiling a little having been sexually satisfied, not noticing Sam’s inner battle. 

“Bubble bath…” Sam whispers, more to himself than Tommy, his voice trailing off, completely distracted. 

“You want me to give you a bubble bath?” Sam finally says, harshly. Tommy’s smile fades as he clutches the towel to his chest, still covering his crotch. 

“I do everything for you and you still want Dean instead of me?” Sam straightens up, unconsciously making sure he’s at his full 6’4” height. Tommy’s brows knit together in confusion, then shoot up in realization that Sam heard him.

“You stayed and wistened to me? I thought Sammy wanted noffin’ to do wiv Tommy,” he bites back, coldly. 

“I… I…” Sam struggled for a moment to reply, “I didn’t say I wanted nothing to do with you. I said I needed time to think about it. And let me tell you something, Tommy. Dean will never want you. He can’t stand monsters and magic. Me? I fell in love with a werewolf. I had sex with a demon. I don’t do normal. I want you. I care about you. And I can’t stand thinking about you with anyone else.” 

Sam had worked himself up that all he could do now was try to slow down his breathing. 

Tommy didn’t respond, just blinked up at him. Sam was used to waiting longer than normal for Tommy to respond. 

“Ok Sammy, I sowey,” he said, removing the towel from his body as permission for Sam. 

Sam lunged forward, kneeling in front of Tommy. He grabbed the back of Tommy’s hair and pulled, making him wince and growl. 

“Shut up,” Sam ordered, “no more ‘Sammy’ from you. It’s ‘Daddy’ or ‘Sir’ from now on.”

Sam regripped Tommy’s hair to elicit a response. Tommy hissed, baring his teeth. He took a deep breath through his nose, closed his eyes, and replied, “Yes Daddy, Tommy will be good good boy.”

Sam crashed his lips down onto Tommy’s, kissing him deeply and finally releasing the back of his head to grip his neck, shoulders, arms, hips, everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a little sadistic and has a bit of a diaper fetish. Sam and Tommy express their feelings for each other.

Sam and Tommy moved out of the bunker to a hotel the next morning. Sam knew he couldn’t stay at the bunker while he's with Tommy. It made Dean too upset, which made life harder for Cas. 

"Daddy? You wake?" Tommy asks an obviously sleeping Sam one morning. 

Sam turns away from the voice in effort to stay asleep. 

"Daddy my diapey fuuuuull," Tommy wines. To emphasize, he takes Sam's hand and pushes it into his crotch, similar to how Sam grabs him to see if the diaper is wet or not. 

Sam wakes up from the moisture on his hand. To retaliate he quickly grips Tommy's genitals through the diaper. Tommy hisses as Sam turns back to face him, evil grin on his face. 

"You know I don't like to be woken up before my alarm Tommy," he tuts. "And you know that bad little boys get punishments," he adds as he twists the genitals ever so slightly. 

"But Tommy diapey soooo wet," he responds, tears welling up, threatening to fall. 

Sam chuckles, reveling in his control over Tommy and finally releasing his grip to pat his wet, diapered bum. 

"I know baby, but Daddy likes having a messy diapered cat-boy," he coos, scooting closer so Tommy is cuddled to his broad chest. 

"Silly Daddy!" Tommy giggles, "Messy diapey's are gwoss!" tiny fists playfully hit Sam's chest. 

"Mmmmm," Sam hums, enjoying his boy wiggling against him, quickly becoming hard. 

Tommy makes a dramatic gasp as he feels Sam's hard-on. "Daddy you can't be 'cited cuz Tommy needs bafroom or new diapey now!" 

“Ok you can wait a couple more minutes, can’t you?” Sam teased, hips rocking lightly against Tommy’s diaper, “Tell me about the first time Tommy.” 

“Firs’ time wha?” 

“The first time you used a diaper,” Sam purred. 

Tommy blushed furiously, “You was gone! Tommy all awone with Bean!” he mumbled, unhappily.

The blushing, pouty cat-boy beneath him only excited Sam more. 

“Sounds like quite the predicament,” Sam commented, releasing his dick from his boxers to stroke it and rub it against Tommy’s diaper, “Tell me more.” 

Tommy wined uncomfortably but continued, “Tommy can’t hold it long but twied and twied! Tommy too wittle! Daddy and Cas didn’t come hoooome!”

“So what did you do?” Sam asked, panting as he grew closer to cumming, becoming more excited as Tommy began to cry.

“Tommy cwied cuz Tommy a cat-boy, not a baby!” 

Sam chose not to remind him that babies DO tend to cry. Instead asking, “But you’re a good boy, aren’t you Tommy?”

“Yes, Tommy aways a good boy!” Tommy said indignantly, ears flat on his head, clearly peeved that Sam was getting off on his pain.

“Good job Tommy, now finish telling Daddy the story and maybe he’ll let you lick up his milk.”

Tommy’s ears shot up in anticipation of his treat. “Tommy hopped and cwied and twied to hold it but couldn’t for anover second! Tommy hid from Bean in a corner and used the diapey. Tommy’s belly felt sooo much better and diapey warm.” 

“Is it warm now Tommy?” Sam demanded, so close to cumming, pulling the top of the diaper away from Tommy. 

“Nooo Daddy, it gets cold after a while. But Tommy doesn’t mind it anymore.”

“Then why did you complain to Daddy this morning?”

“Cuz Tommy use the diapey many times since last night! Tommy’s pee-pee all cold and wet and sticky now Daddy!”

With that, Sam was cumming, aiming his cum into Tommy’s diaper holding it open in one hand and the other petting Tommy’s silky black hair. 

“Daddy!” Tommy hissed angrily, ears flattening against his head.

“What baby?” Sam replied, eyes closed, breathing slowing down. 

“Tommy can’t have Daddy’s miwlk now! It ruined!” More tears fell, which Sam chose to lick up. 

“Mmmm baby, that’s not true,” he said lazily.

“It twue Daddy, it twue!” Tommy was bordering hysterical now. 

“Here baby,” Sam said as he stuck his hand in his diaper, scooping up his cum from Tommy’s sticky, wet crotch and bringing the mess up to Tommy’s lips. 

Tommy hissed in response and pushed angrily against Sam’s chest, trying to escape. 

“Be a good boy for Daddy and drink your milk,” Sam ordered, an edge of threat in his voice. 

“No Daddy no! You mean! Tommy don’t wanna!” he was now completely hysterical, little fists and claws hitting Sam’s chest and arms, legs kicking out and messing up the sheets. 

“That’s enough.” Sam said, sternly. “You agreed to obey Daddy. You’re getting a spanking later for this little display. Don’t make it worse for yourself.”

Fresh tears fell from Tommy’s blood-shot azure-blue eyes, little chest moving rapidly as he gulped in each breath. Finally, in defeat, Tommy said, “Yes Daddy,” and opened his mouth to accept Sam’s fingers. 

“That’s the good boy I know and love,” Sam said, as Tommy’s lips wrapped around his fingers and he suckled them with a sour look on his little face. 

When they were clean, Tommy pulled away, licking his lips clean, “Daddy wove Tommy?”

Sam blinked at him for a second. His last words were said unconsciously. “Yes Tommy,” he finally said. 

“Tommy wove Daddy too.”

“I know baby.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets his spanking and his teddy comes back into play. Ends with some cock warming.

The pair finally got out of bed to start their morning. Sam quickly removed Tommy’s sagging diaper and helped him use the toilet before using it himself. 

Sam usually showered in the morning and bathed Tommy at night. But he’d waited way too long to change Tommy’s diaper and now he needed a shower too. Tommy loved baths but wasn’t a huge fan of showers. Still Tommy cooperated, hopping in next to Sam and helping to scrub himself down with baby shampoo. He was just above eye-level to Sam’s crotch, which was hard again, which also made Tommy hard, so he made sure to distract himself with bathing. If Sam wanted Tommy to play with him, he’d let him know.

And Tommy knew in the back of his mind that a spanking was coming, whether he liked it or not. 

Prior to their sexual relationship, Sam didn’t punish or discipline Tommy. After all, discipline is for children who are still learning to control impulses, emotions, and actions. Deep inside, Tommy was an adult; he knew how to act and what was expected of him. Tommy also knew that part of the thrill of being a cat-boy was all the kinks and fetishes associated with role playing Daddy/little-boy. So Tommy wasn’t surprised when the first time he said “no” with an attitude, after moving to the motel, Sam pulled him over his lap, pulled down his diaper, and beat his bum red. It hurt and Tommy cried, but he still thanked his Daddy for his punishment and sucked his cock quickly to completion, as Sam was high on adrenalin and control from the spanking. 

After their shower, Sam dried them off and put a fresh diaper on Tommy. He hadn’t worn any clothes since moving to the hotel. In fact, the past few days Sam had been around so much that Tommy didn’t need the diaper. But it was undeniable that they both liked diapering, so it stayed. Sam got dressed and left to get them breakfast, turning cartoons on the TV as he left. Tommy sat on the bed, picking absentmindedly at his diaper, wondering how long his Daddy was going to make him wait for his spanking.

Luckily, not long. Sam walked in with coffee, milk, and a stack of mini cereal boxes for the two of them to share, put his pile down on the table, and sat down, motioning for Tommy to come to him and go across his lap. 

Tommy sighed, not looking forward to the punishment, but glad he didn’t have to wait any longer. He even wiggled out of his diaper so Sam wouldn’t have to pull it down. 

“Get your teddy,” Sam ordered. Uh oh, this was going to be bad if Sam wanted him to have a comfort item. 

Tommy did as he was told and returned to Sam’s lap, clutching the teddy to his chest. 

“Put your teddy on my lap,” Sam whispered, gently stroking Tommy up and down his whole body. 

Tommy could feel that Sam was already hard, the teddy against Sam’s clothed penis. 

“Good Tommy. Do you know why you’re being punished?” 

“Cuz Tommy fought Daddy and wouldn’t take his miwlk.”

“Do you wish you had taken it obediently now?” Sam asked, his gentle strokes now focusing on Tommy’s bum.

“Yes Daddy, Tommy wanna be a good boy for Daddy aways,” Tommy felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes but refused to let them fall yet. 

“Mmmm such a good boy for Daddy,” Sam purred, “but Daddy has a confession. Daddy loves feeling you fight him and loves punishing you. Sometimes Daddy wants his little boy to be naughty.”

Fuck that was hot, Tommy was hard now too. All he could do was moan pathetically, now seeing that Sam wanted him to be hard and hump his teddy during this spanking. 

“I know you can make your own decisions and you know the difference between right and wrong, unlike a child. Can you be my naughty little boy sometimes Tommy? Can you take my spankings sometimes? Cuz it just makes me so fucking horny, seeing your tiny bum turn pink, then red. Seeing your tail whip side to side in pain. Seeing your tears fall down your cute little face. Is this ok for Daddy to do sometimes Tommy?”

Tommy began to cry. Tears and snot flowing freely, hips moving slowly and rhythmically against his teddy. No one had ever asked him for permission like this. Tommy felt so loved, it was overwhelming. 

Sam’s hands stilled their caresses, obviously concerned that Tommy was crying out of fear. 

“Yes Daddy, Tommy want this too,” he finally said, between sobs . 

Sam had unconsciously been holding his breath as he waited for Tommy’s reply. He now sighed deeply and happily. 

“Jesus Tommy, I’m so lucky to have you,” he said, hands continuing their wandering, now dipping between his cheeks to stimulate his little hole, which immediately began to leak slick. 

“Wove you Daddy,” Tommy whispered, just loud enough for Sam to hear him. 

“Love you too baby,” Sam replied.

Sam began slapping Tommy’s bum very lightly. Definitely in the “love tap” realm, which sent shivers up and down Tommy’s spine. 

Sam lightly pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his wet, quivering hole. With one hand holding them apart, Sam used his other hand to spank his hole, hard enough that each spank made a wet “thwack” noise because of how much slick he had made. Tommy whimpered with each spank, now holding very still so Sam didn’t miss and hit his tight, sensitive testicles. 

“Perfect Tommy,” Sam said, pausing his spanking. Tommy immediately started humping his teddy again. 

Sam chuckled and reached around to remove the teddy. Tommy burst into tears, “No Daddy noooooo!” 

Sam laughed more at his anguish over the loss. “Patience Tommy, maybe I want to feel the teddy too, hmm?” Sam undid his pants and pulled his cock out, replacing the teddy between him and Tommy.

Tommy hummed in approval, starting his humping again. 

Sam then gave his bum a sharp spank, making Tommy seize up in pain before continuing his humping again. “That’s for the attitude,” Sam said sternly. 

“Tommy sowey Daddy, tank you for spanks.”

Sam smiled, feeling deeply satisfied with how this was going. He continued his spanking, but lightly now, he wanted Tommy to enjoy this so he would want to do it again as much as he did. 

And Tommy was enjoying it very much. Tail twitching with each smack, claws digging into Sam’s jeans, and adorable mewls flowing freely. Between the force of the spankings and Sam thrusting up into the teddy, Tommy was getting plenty of delicious friction without even moving his hips. 

“Daddy! Oooooh, Daddyyyyy! Cummies, Daddy!” was all the warning Tommy could give before his climax, shooting all over his teddy. 

Sam ceased his spanking, now just rubbing his little boy’s red, hot bum, thighs, and back. If Sam hadn’t cum earlier, he would have cum on the teddy too. 

After a few minutes, Tommy’s breathing returned to normal. “Present, Tommy,” Sam ordered, reluctantly removing his hands from Tommy’s body. 

Tommy moved quickly, hopping off Sam’s lap, kneeling with his back to Sam, chest and face to the ground and bum in the air. Tommy took both cheeks in his paws and pulled them apart, slick everywhere. 

Sam stroked his cock quickly and came into his hand and on his cock, cum dripping down to his balls. 

“Good Tommy, now come here and lick this up.”

Tommy bounced up and was on Sam’s crotch in under a second, licking his hand, balls, and penis. Once it was all clean, Tommy took Sam’s soft cock in his mouth and lightly suckled while resting his head against Sam’s thigh and purring loudly.

“Taste better than this morning?” Sam asked. 

Tommy hummed yes and nodded his head, lips never leaving their place. Sam gently attempted to pull out, but Tommy increased his suction and growled angrily. Sam laughed and gave in, allowing his little cat-boy to rhythmically suckle and warm his cock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. Sam and Tommy move back to the bunker. Introduction to the next adventure.

Dean could only last a few weeks without his little brother. He finally caved and texted Sam, “Come back, I won’t be a dick anymore.” And that’s all Sam needed move him and Tommy back to the bunker.

Dean must have done some serious soul-searching while they were gone because, upon their return, Dean’s attitude towards Tommy changed completely. He was now treating Tommy like a kid-brother, being kind, thoughtful, playful. 

And Tommy ate it up. It made Sam a little jealous, but he couldn’t complain, he was happy to be home. Tommy also let up on his teasing of Cas, so the two grew more comfortable around each other.

Then things took, yet another, drastic change.

One of the women from Clay’s group, Pauline McDaniel called Sam and asked him to take her husband, also a cat-boy, Jacob McDaniel. Pauline’s sister had passed away. Normally, she would have her husband turned back into an adult, but that wasn’t an option now (Sam felt a twinge of guilt regarding their inconsistent efforts on this matter). She needed Jacob to be safe and cared for while she dealt with the family, memorial, funeral, and grieving. 

Sam was hesitant, but knew it was his responsibility, since he killed the witch who could have turned her husband back. So he agreed. 

Tommy was thrilled. “Jackey come here?!!” he exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping his paws together. 

“Jakey..." Sam slowly repeated back to him, "You like him, Tommy?" 

"Yes yes!" Tommy exclaimed, before slowing his jumping to a halt, fully understanding the implications of his question, brows scrunching together as he chose his next words carefully. "Tommy and Jakey had sweep overs and pwayed nakey together and Pauly watched us and took care of us. She was nice but Tommy no like girls nakey so she didn't pway wiv us."

“Did you have sex?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Do you want to have sex with Jacob when he stays with us?

“You would let us do dat Daddy?” Tommy asked, skeptically. 

“I don’t know yet, I’ll have to think about it.” 

“Ok Daddy. When will Jakey be here?”

“This afternoon.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut XD   
> Wincest undertones/thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going back through previous chapters and making edits... Soon :)

Sam was in hell. Or heaven. Or purgatory. He couldn’t decide. All he knows was that this can’t be happening, not on the Earth he knew.

Pauline dropped Jacob off at the bunker an hour ago. It was sad watching them say goodbye, having never been apart for an entire night since before their marriage. Plus the additional sadness of the loved one Pauline has lost.

Now, Jacob was settled in and very excited to see his best friend. So excited, that when Sam left to get the boys some juice, he returned to Tommy lying flat on his back on the floor, Jacob straddling him and whispering what Sam could only assume were arousing words into Tommy’s ear, based on Tommy’s whimpers and nods. 

This couldn’t be real. It must be either a sick version of hell where Sam could see but not touch the hottest thing of his life. Or it’s an equally sick heaven that Sam never realized he craved until this moment.

And it wasn’t just the fact that they’re two adorable cat-boys. No, it’s worse (or better?) than that. Jacob’s a few inches taller than Tommy, with golden-tan skin, dirty blond hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. 

Yep, Sam’s basically looking at the little cat-boy versions of Dean and Cas. And they’re about to fuck right in front of him. 

Tommy’s crush on Dean made sense now. Well, besides the obvious fact that Dean’s a drop-dead gorgeous human being. Dean’s also a look-alike of Tommy’s best friend/fuck buddy. Go figure.

“Jackey… pwease… wait for Daddy!” Tommy whispered, eyes squeezed shut and paws pressed into Jacob’s chest while his hips gave small thrusts. 

Jacob growled adorably and bit down on Tommy’s ear. Tommy’s eye sprung open and he saw Sam watching them, gasping out, “Daddy!”

Jacob lifts up hesitantly to look at Sam, raising an eyebrow at his interruption. 

“Um, uh,” Sam says, eloquently. “You… We… We should move this to my room.”

Jacob gives him a devious smile before jumping to his feet and pulling Tommy along with him. Tommy huffed out a laugh but still looked uncertain, “You sure, Daddy?” 

Tommy’s need to obey Sam over his desire to fuck his best friend made Sam feel so warm and happy and hard. 

“Yeah Tommy. This is ok, I want us to do this, if it’s what you want?” 

Tommy’s face broke into a huge, genuine, beautiful smile. “Oh of course Tommy want Jackey and Daddy!” 

Then Jacob leaned down and kissed Tommy on the lips. And wow. The sight was intoxicating to Sam, so he walked over, picked them up, each in one arm, and brought them to his room with both cat-boys giggling along the way.   
Sam dropped them somewhat carelessly on his bed and moved Tommy’s unused toddler bed into the corner. He made a mental note to return it to the furniture rental place after Jacob left. 

“Please, continue,” Sam ordered, pulling his desk chair closer to the bed and pulling his dick out of his jeans.

Jacob eyed Sam’s massive 9 ½ inch length while licking his lips before turning back to Tommy. “Tommy sooo lucky to have Sammy as his Daddy,” he commented.

“Mhmmm,” Tommy agreed, kissing and nipping Jacob’s neck and jaw, moving towards his lips. When they started kissing and licking into each other’s mouths, Sam lost the ability to breathe. The two boys clearly knew how to put on a good show for their audience. 

The pair began to push and pull against each other’s clothing and whined in unison. Sam got the message. “Ok, ok, sorry, I’m coming,” Sam said with a smile, moving to the bed to help take off their shirts and pants. 

“Diapey?!” Jacob asked, with a little judgement in his tone. He was wearing regular boy underwear and Tommy blushed furiously. 

“Tommy is a good boy who wears diapers for his Daddy, right baby?” Sam said, while removing the diaper and giving Tommy a wink. 

“Of course Daddy!” Tommy responded loyally, his blush and shame dissipating. 

Sam moved to Jacob’s underwear. “Okidoki Tommy,” he responded, the thought leaving his mind now that they were both naked. 

Once Sam sat back down on his chair, Tommy pounced onto the other cat-boy, kissing, licking and biting his way down his body. Both boys mewling and purring and panting and giggling. 

Despite his eagerness, Tommy took a good deal of time reaching Jacob’s equally small and aroused erection. After several minutes of teasing he finally reached it and began lapping at the tip, up and down the shaft, and all around it. Jacob held his arms above his head, clutching a pillow and struggling to keep his body still. The noises pouring out of him were adorable and sinful. 

Tommy reached down and lightly dug his claws into Jacob’s thighs, pushing his legs up and out so he could duck his head down further and kitten-lick his hole. 

Sam had to stand up and kneel at the edge of the bed. He had to see this. Sure enough, Jacob’s hole was dripping slick and opening effortlessly for Tommy’s tongue. Sam suspected that cute little hole could open up and swallow him just as easily as Tommy’s. 

“How does he taste, Tommy?” Sam asked, needlessly. Tommy was obviously enjoying the hell out this, licking up Jacob’s slick and literally gulping it down as Jacob’s arousal caused a seemingly endless production of sweet-smelling lubrication. But Sam still wanted to hear Tommy say it. 

“Sooo good Daddy,” Tommy shivered, as Jacob groaned in protest when Tommy stopped his ministrations to answer Sam. Tommy giggled, “Kiss Daddy?”

Sam didn’t answer. He just lunged forward, connecting with Tommy in searing kiss before licking all over and in his mouth. 

It tasted heavenly. 

Ok, so maybe this was Sam’s heaven. He was still convinced that this couldn’t be Earth. 

When Sam began licking at his chin, Tommy burst into laughter, pushing Sam away playfully. 

“Daddy we makin’ Jackey lonely,” Tommy pouted before turning back to the panting cat-boy beneath him. Tommy leaned back down and finally took Jacob’s little cock into his mouth. Jacob cried out and arched his back, pushing his hips up. He was so small that Tommy didn’t even gag or choke. 

Tommy’s backside was now facing Sam, so he naturally began petting his bum and teasing his hole with his fingers. Tommy hummed in approval around Jacob’s cock, who responded with another cry of pleasure. 

As Tommy continued to go down on Jacob, Sam lined himself up to enter his cat-boy while making eye-contact with Jacob. Jacob held his gaze, hooded hazel eyes blinking back at him. Flushed pink face and freckles, Wet, red, pouty lips. 

“Oh my god,” Sam groaned out. All he could think was how wrong and how so fucking right this felt. So he did it. He entered Tommy to the hilt and let himself think the name of the person he couldn’t want, shouldn’t want. Dean. 

Their sizes were so disproportionate that Sam could lean all the way over Tommy sucking Jacob’s cock, and bring himself face-to-face with Jacob. As he rhythmically thrust his hips, he stared into Jacob’s eyes and stroked his hair and face, thumbing over his lips, chin, jaw. He kissed his cheeks, forehead, and hairline. Sam immediately decided to have Jacob use Dean’s shampoo for the remainder of his stay at the bunker…

Tommy gave a high-pitched squeal beneath him and Sam knew he had orgasmed all over the sheets. Sam pulled back, returning his hands to Tommy’s hips and winking down at Jacob. “Oh fuck yes, good boy Tommy, I love when you cum on Daddy’s cock.”

Jacob broke his eye contact with Sam and looked down at Tommy. The sight made him gasp, twitch violently, and cum. Sam was sure he could see Tommy’s gorgeous blue eyes rolling back as the after-shocks of his orgasm rolled through him, never allowing his lips to leave Jacob’s dick. He personally loved that look on his cat-boy’s face. 

When Tommy was satisfied that he had swallowed down all that Jacob could offer, he finally let his wet, soft, tiny prick fall from his lips. Tommy took a few panting breaths before doing exactly what he knew would make his Daddy cum deep inside him, just how he liked, “Daddy… Pwease… Want your mwilk in my hole… Pwease… Fill up your wittle cat-boy.” 

Sam’s orgasm hit him hard, he doubled over, had no idea how loud he groaned or cried out. What he was crying out. Was he saying words or names or just noises? His racing heartbeat rushed in his ears and all he could do was feel. 

After a few breaths, Sam pulled out and Tommy stayed in his position. Sam stumbled to the desk, pulling out the vibrating butt plug from a drawer. Jacob’s eyes widened. 

Sam stumbled back and sat heavily on the bed. He clicked the vibrator on and pressed it inside of Tommy. He moved the bulb in fast, shallow thrusts. Between the vibrating and movements, Tommy’s stretched rim began to leak a white, delicious foam made of Sam’s cum and Tommy’s slick

“Jacob,” Sam said, getting his attention and nodding to Tommy’s bum. Jacob got up and came around to Sam so he could see. He groaned deeply and Sam stilled the plug so Jacob could lick along the edges at his foamy milk. 

Sam increased the vibration and Tommy came again. 

Sam clicked the vibrator off but kept it inside of Tommy, plugging him up, just how he liked. Sam flipped him onto his back and Jacob immediately moved to lick up all the watery cum from Tommy’s cock, tummy, chest, and even his chin. 

It was only then that Sam noticed Tommy had passed out. 

Sam laughed and kissed Tommy’s unresponsive lips. Jacob did too.


End file.
